warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafpool/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) }} (temporarily) }} (temporarily) }} |age=Unknown |death=Rockslide |kit=Leafkit |mca=Leafpaw, Leafpool |lploner=Leafpool |mc=Leafpool |queen=Leafpool |lpwarrior=Leafpool |lpsenior warrior=Leafpool |starclan resident=Leafpool |formermate=Crowfeather |father=Firestar |mother=Sandstorm |sister=Squirrelflight |daughter=Hollyleaf |sons=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |mentor=Cinderpelt |apps=Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Puddleshine |position1=ThunderClan medicine cat |precededby1=Cinderpelt |succeededby1=Jayfeather |position2=ShadowClan medicine cat |precededby2=Littlecloud |succeededby2=Puddleshine |position3=SkyClan medicine cat |precededby3=Echosong |succeededby3=Frecklewish |livebooks=Ravenpaw's Path, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Lost Stars}} '''Leafpool' is a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white chest and paws. She is born as Leafkit to Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan with her sister, Squirrelkit. She is apprenticed to Cinderpelt as a medicine cat apprentice as Leafpaw. After the Great Journey to the lake, Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool, and is given her full medicine cat name Leafpool. She and Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, develop feelings for each other, and they run away to be together, but return when ThunderClan is attacked by badgers. Cinderpelt dies, and Leafpool promises to remain in ThunderClan. She gives birth to Crowfeather's kits, Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight raise them. She trains Jaypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, and gives him the name Jayfeather after his father. After the secret is revealed, she steps down from her duties as a medicine cat, but returns before the Great Battle. She trains Puddlekit from ShadowClan and becomes SkyClan's temporary medicine cat until Frecklewish returns. She continues serving as ThunderClan's medicine cat until she dies in a rockslide, joining StarClan. History ''The New Prophecy :Leafpaw is a ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, and one of the daughters of Firestar, the Clan leader, and Sandstorm. She is apprenticed to Cinderpelt, and is much quieter and more patient than her sister, Squirrelpaw. She shares a strong connection with her littermate and she and Squirrelpaw can sense what each other are feeling. This ability is extremely helpful during the time that Squirrelpaw is on the journey to the sun-drown place. :Leafpaw learns about Brambleclaw's dream of Bluestar telling him to find Midnight. She is the only cat to know where Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw went after they leave for the sun-drown place. She befriends Mothwing, the new RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Leafpaw gets trapped by Twolegs while looking for Brightheart and Cloudtail, and befriends a kittypet named Cody while she was trapped. She escapes later with the help of a rescue patrol led by Graystripe and her sister, although it results in the deputy being trapped in a Twoleg monster and taken away. :She travels on the Great Journey with the other Clans. Leafpaw discovers the Moonpool with the help of Spottedleaf. Due to her discovery, she earns her full medicine cat name, Leafpool. She falls in love with Crowfeather after they walk in each other's dreams and also visits Willowpaw's dreams, teaching her how to interpret signs from StarClan since her mentor, Mothwing, doesn't believe in their warrior ancestors. Leafpool and Crowfeather fall in love together and dwell outside of the Clan territories to be together. After one night, they meet Midnight who tells them that her kin are planning on attacking ThunderClan. Leafpool realizes she cannot abandon her Clan and her medicine cat duties during a badger attack, and decides to go back. Crowfeather is heartbroken by her decision to leave him and takes her home. Cinderpelt dies in the attack, and Leafpool pledges her loyalty to being a medicine cat. Power of Three :Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight become parents to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, and Leafpool dotes on her new kin. At first, she trains Hollypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, but soon realizes Jaypaw's gifted ability, and trains him in the art of healing. After the Clan recovers from a deadly greencough infestation, Leafpool gives him full name, Jayfeather. Meanwhile, Jayfeather remembers fragmented memories of traveling in the snow with Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Jayfeather puts the pieces together and informs Leafpool he knows the truth about his parentage, and Leafpool asks him to move on. Once the secret comes out after Hollyleaf reveals it at a Gathering, Leafpool steps down and becomes a warrior since she broke the medicine cat code. Hollyleaf orders her mother to eat deathberries, but Leafpool refuses. Omen of the Stars :She serves ThunderClan as a warrior, and Jayfeather struggles taking care of the Clan by himself. She is not a very good hunter or fighter at first, and spends time close to Squirrelflight who is also shunned from the Clan. When Lionblaze and Breezepelt are fighting, she screeches to Crowfeather to stop them. While Jayfeather remains distant, Leafpool grows close to Lionblaze who seeks her advice about Cinderheart. She is overjoyed when Hollyleaf is alive, and supports her when she reveals what happened to Ashfur. Before the Great Battle, she assists Jayfeather with preparing herbs. The Clan agrees that she is a gifted medicine cat and should be given a second chance. A Vision of Shadows :She and Jayfeather have a dream showing that Alderpaw's destiny is to become a medicine cat, and the two train the young tom. She becomes the ShadowClan medicine cat temporarily once Littlecloud dies without having trained an apprentice and trains Puddlepaw, who is chosen by Rowanstar to fulfill the position. Leafpool then becomes SkyClan's temporary medicine cat when SkyClan come to the lake until Frecklewish is found, allowing her to return to ThunderClan. After the fire in RiverClan's camp, she goes to help Mothwing and Willowshine cure the wounded cats in their Clan. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, moons after Firestar and Sandstorm return from restoring SkyClan, Sandstorm gives birth to two kits. Leafkit is named after Leafstar, the SkyClan leader, and Spottedleaf while her sister, Squirrelkit, is named for her bushy and squirrel-like tail. Firestar can't believe how beautiful they are, and ponders how the prophecy Skywatcher ominously gave him will relate to his beautiful daughters. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm,Leafpool has returned to her Medicine cat duties, and assists her Clan during the mass flooding. At the end of the book, she is overjoyed when Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw and Hollypaw, her grandchildren, are made apprentices. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool is suspicious of Brambleclaw as Squirrelflight's choice of mate, since she witnessed him train with his father, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. However, Brambleclaw eases her worries after he kills Hawkfrost and saves Firestar, and insists his loyalty is to ThunderClan only. Leafpool becomes pregnant with Crowfeather's kits and shares the secret with Squirrelflight, and urges her to take care of them. Squirrelflight is hesitant about lying to her mate and Clan, but joins Leafpool to leave the Clan for two moons so that Leafpool can give birth to her kits. Leafpool gives birth to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, and she is horrified when Jaykit is revealed to be blind, but is protective of him. Squirrelflight finally agrees to raise them, and the group leaves when the kits are big enough to travel home. Leafpool promises to always love her kits, and resumes her duties as a medicine cat. Detailed description :Leafpool is a small, lithe, pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a white chest and paws. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages